White Tail Mystery
by Brony114
Summary: One summer day, Twilight decides to learn to paint. She finds a nice spot just on the outskirts of the White tail forest to paint a landscape when she comes across a young filly who is extreamly good at painting and helps Twilight paint her land scape. However, not all is as it seems as the house on the hill that is in her painting had burned down fifty years ago.


The year had been well into its summer as the ponies of Ponyville played in Celestias sun rays. Foals gathered at the local swimming hole, businesses served their seasonal drinks, farmers sold their summer harvests and pegasie enjoyed their time off as summer had very little clouds to keep track of.

Most ponies enjoyed the summer , most of all, Rainbowdash because she had more flying time, Pinkie Pie since she could throw pool parties, Apple Jack since that was Applebuck season, Rarity since she could make new summer designs and Fluttershy since most of the animal babies were getting old enough to go out on their own, giving

her a chance to help them out.

Twilight also enjoyed Summer as she loved laying down under a large tree with a good book. Typical as it may have seemed from the viewpoint of others seeing her read, today she was actually doing something quite different. Not only was she reading, but she was going to write up a shopping list. The book she held in her ethereal grip, was titled Art for beginners. It entailed the necessary knowledge that any aspiring artist would need. A chapter on color theory, the elements of composition and even the proper use of different mediums which included lists of supplies that were needed. Twilight was excited about the prospect of spending the day learning to painting. This was something she had never really dabbled in .

Spike, of course, was with her, reading his latest addition to his comic book collection. he was laying close by with his head resting against the trunk of the tree. he held the book up with his claws, turning the pages every so often. His attention was finally away from assisting Twilight in her royal duties so he took full advantage.

The two had picked a tree on a hill close to the White tail woods; secluded from the rest of the town where It was peaceful and quiet. Twilight had levitated a quill and paper from a near by saddle bag hanging on a low branch right above Spike. He took little notice of the objects floating by. It had been about two hours since they had come to the tree and it wasn't much longer that Twilight had finished her shopping list.

" Up and at em' spike!" She said as she gingerly rolled the list up into a scroll. Spike looked up at Twilight with an inquiring expression.

" What? Where are we going?" he asked, puzzled by her sudden request while he scratched his head with his left index claw.

" We are going to go shopping." She said with mild enthusiasm. She levitated her saddle bag off the tree and over Spike while putting her quill and scroll inside it. The bag then wrapped around her waist and the buckles strapped themselves. With a few adjustments she was ready to go.

" Come on Spike! I want to start before the sun sets!" She nudged her assistant up.

" Ok Ok im up! Geez!" He said rather annoyed. He folded his comic book and stashed it away into one of Twilight's saddle bags. Then he hopped up on to her back. Twilight took off towards the town making her way to sturup street. The store she was trotting to was the Art and Craft store. It was on the same street as Sugar Cube Corner.

The small humble shop was ordinary looking with very little decoration on the outside. The only indication of what it sold was the sign with an artist pallet hanging above the door. It contrasted very much so with the eccentric pastry and cake shop across the street.

Twilight pushed through the doors and entered. The store was mostly unoccupied save for the store owner who sat on a stool behind the counter. He was a grey earth pony with a balding main. He wore glasses and had an artist's pallet as a cutie mark, just like the one on the store sign. His demeanor was less than inviting as he sat reading his paper.

" Hello sir!"

" Hello Princess." He answered back with little enthusiasm.

" I was wondering if you could help me with a few items. I was reading this book on art and I espire to learn how to paint!" Twilight finished with a courteous smile.

" What kind of paint ya looking for?" he said while looking up from his paper.

" I wanted to try oil paints." twilight said

" I'm not going to teach you how to paint, so don't ask me! But if youn want a hint, I would say start easy. The Acrylics are on that wall. You'll also find paper and pre stretched canvases over there." He said unenthusiastically as he pointed a hoof at each item.

" Uhm Thank you sir but I was really looking to try my hoof at oil paints." Twilight's cheery mood as pervasive. The store owner lowered his glasses with a hoof to stare at Twilight.

" Don't say I didn't warn you, it's not meant for starters. Fine, you'll find you're oil paints next to the acrylics. Make sure you at least get the primary colors and the premixed jezzo is next to it in jars." The old timer swished his tail and went back to reading his paper.

TWilight was a little annoyed but she wasn't about to let this crabby old guy ruin her day, So she gathered the supplies with spike and payed for them at the counter. On the way out the owner made no effort to bid farewell to his customers.

" humf, you'd think being a princess, you would get at least a little more respect!" Spike said with annoyance.

" Oh spike, he's just a crabby old stallion. I can't let every pony who doesn't acknowledge me as a princess make me angry. Besides, i'm not quite used to the title anyway." Twilight said in a chipper tone.

" eh. I guess you're right." Spike agreed.

" Hmf,' Oils aren't for beginners.' I'm more than capable." Twilight mused to herself.

The two made it up the hill to the spot they were laying down at earlier. Twilight was almost giddy as she set up her canvas, stand, and paints. She also bought some pencils to make some preliminary sketches on the canvas to help her maintain proportions. Then she was painting. Twilight made an observation about how much more she was noticing as she was painting. There was even a house she hadn't noticed on a hill close by in the woods. She made sure to try and paint that as well. Unfortunately, Twilight was no artist. Her strokes were too noticeable, the paint was laid on too thick and the gezzo was uneven. Not to mention her colors that she tried mixing were off. None the less, Twilight continued to paint.

" Twilight, I don't think thats how you do it." spike offered.

" I think I'm getting the hang of it!" Twilight said.

" I don't think this is something you can learn in one day, Twilight." Spike argued.

"Spike, I don't need your pessimism!" Twilight sternly replied.

About two hours passed before she started to give up. She tried following the examples that the book had to offer but her technique was way off. Frustrated, She put the pallet down with the brush. Then a high pitched voice said something to her from behind her.

" Um...hello?" The voice of a foul is what Twilight heard. She turned to where she heard the voice and her eyes met those of a young filly earth pony with yellow golden eyes, a white coat, and a short mane and tail that were yellow green and magenta. She was timid.

" Oh hello there!" Twilight said with cheer.

" um...are you ... a princess?" The filly asked.

" Well yes I am. What's your name?" Twilight asked

" um... I'm Summer Paint." The timid little filly replied.

" NIce to meet you Summer Paint! I'm Twilight Sparkle and this is my assistant Spike!" TWilight nudged spike up.

" Oh.. it's nice to meet you. " She said with a bow.

" Are... you learning to paint?" Summer asked with hesitation.

" Ugh.. yes i am but i dont think im doing very well. " Twilight said with a chuckle. "Her painting" was dripping on the grass.

" Oh... you're using oil paints! Do you mind if i take a look?" Summer asked as politely as she could.

" No. Go right ahead!" Twilight replied. Summer trotted up to the painting from the tree she was standing noticed her paint brush cutiemark. She scrutinized the piece closely with a scrunched up nose and then made her observation.

" Well you're not doing too bad for a beginner but your technique could use some work." She said. Summer pointed at a trowel that was laying next to Twilight's brushes.

" May I? " she asked. Twilight nodded her head. Summer picked up the tool and began scraping away some of the paint that Twilight applied to the canvas. Then she smoothed out parts of the painting and then reapplied paint to give shapes more defined edges. it didn't take her too long before the globby mess looked more like trees and hills. Then she mixed up more paint and began painting the house on the other hill. Twilight was amazed at how well this strange filly could paint. She was practically a master painter.

" There done!" Summer said with a smile.

" Wow That's amazing! It almost looks like a photograph!" Spike said with enthusiasm.

" Wow where did you learn to paint like this?" Twilight asked in astonishment.

" My brother is way better at it than me. He taught me everything i know." Summer said modestly.

" Make sure to let it dry overnight; the paint is still wet." Summer instructed. Paint adorned her muzzle.

" I definitely will! I bet your brother is really proud of you!" Twilight said. Summer suddenly looked sad. Her gaze went to the ground and she nervously pawed with her right hoof. Twilight noticed instantly.

" What's the matter Summer? Are you ok?"

" Yes Princess, Im ok. I just miss my brother. I haven't seen him this summer. I miss him."

" I understand how you feel. I haven't seen my brother for a while now either. Don't worry, We'll Both see our brothers again !" Twilight smiled at Summer reassuringly. Summer smiled and thrust her muzzle into Twilights side. nuzzling her.

" Oh i sure do hope so!" Summer exclaimed.

" I have to go now, It's starting to get dark!" Summer said. Twilight only then noticed the setting sun. Princess Celestia was always on time with the lowering and rising of the sun, so Twilight had to have been on that hill with Spike and Summer all day.

" Oh, I guess it is." She said with some shock.

" Good bye Princess, It was nice talking to you!" Summer said as she was trotting away. She was headed towards the home on the other hill.

" Good bye Summer Paint, I'll see you around soon ! " Twilight waved a hoof and Spike waved as well.

Twilight gingerly carried the painting down the hill with her, taking care to not let her magic smudge the drying paint. Spike was riding on her back between her wings and he was losing the battle with sleep. The lamps began to flicker on one by one; lighting the way to the golden oaks library. Pinkie pie Was hopping happily down the street heading towards Twilight and she waved to her when she noticed her.

" Hi Twilight! Whatcha got there?" Pinkie asked in her hyper voice.

" Oh hi Pinkie! This is just a painting a new friend helped me paint!" Twilight said with a smile. Spike was sucmbing to his tiredness.

" Oh oh Who's your new friend?" Pinkie asked excitedly. She couldn't contain herself and so she began to hop up and down in place.

" She's a Filly who lives on the outskirts of town near the white tail forest. Her name is summer Paint." Twilight readjusted her magical grip on her prize.

" Oh she must be new! How exciting!" Pinkie said with even more excitement.

" Well, it seems like she's been living here for a while. She said she was waiting for her brother to visit her this summer, sort of like it's something they do every summer." As Twilight finished explaining, Pinkie stopped hopping and looked at Twilight with a confused look.

" But Twilight, I've never heard of her before. If she isn't new I wouldn't need to throw her a welcome party because I would have done it already. Also we would have been friends too because I know everypony here!" Pinkie showed a little concern.

" Well maybe she slipped through the cracks and you never met her?" Twilight said with a little concern herself.

" Nope! No chance!" Pinkie replied. This didn't sit well with Twilight because she knew Pinkie was right. Twilight thought maybe she misunderstood her new friend and she was new; maybe that is why she hasn't seen her brother this summer.

" So do you need help carrying your Painting!" Pinkie offered.

" No, It's ok Pinkie, But thanks for offering!" Twilight said with appreciation. Spike was fast asleep by now, barely holding on to Twilight.

" Well Okie dokie loki! Good night Twilight!" Pinkie said rather gleefully.

"Good night Pinkie! See you tomorrow!" Twilight waved as her Friend bounced off towards Sugarcube Corner. Twilight, with her painting, Trotted home.

The next day the painting had dried perfectly so Twilight wanted to get it framed as soon as possible to show her friends. Spike was up early making breakfast. The two ate rather quickly and were ready to go to the art store.

" Spike, don't forget to lock the door on your way out." Twilight calmly reminded her assistant.

" Don't worry Twilight, I never do!" Spike replied annoyed.

" Just like yesterday when i came home to an unlocked Library?" Twilight rhetorically asked.

" I still say that was Owlicious!" Spike protested.

" Uhuh." Twilight said. Spike groaned inwardly to himself. He knew he was caught.

" Ok, ok, I'll lock it, I Promise." Spike said.

" Ok Good. " Twilight replied happily as she trotted out the door. Once spike as out the door, they were off to the store. Once they arrived, Twilight opened the door with her magic. the bell jingled. Twilight and Spike went in to the store and the owner was sitting on his stool like the day before.

" Hello sir! Good morning!" Twilight said cheerfully. She only received a groan as an acknowledgment of her greeting from the old stallion.

" I was wondering if i could get this painting framed by tonight?" She asked undeterred.

" Well I don't have any other projects this afternoon so I can have it done for you by 4:00." The old stallion said while still looking at his morning paper. Then he set it down and trotted over to Twilight and Spike. Spike was looking at some books on how to draw comic books.

" Well let me take a look at it. " The old pony said dryly.

"Sure! " Twilight took the sheet she was using to protect it off. The old stallion took a look at the edges and then moved his eyes over the painting. Then he noticed the house on the hill. This startled him.

" So What kind of wood would you recommend?" Twilight asked with a smile.

" What kind of sick Joke is this!" The old stallion raised his voice. His eyes were full of rage as he backed away from the painting like it were poison. Twilight was confused and startled her self.

" Wh.. what do you mean?" Twilight asked with a slight trepidation.

" Why did you paint that house like that!" The owner demanded.

" What do you mean? That house was in the scene so i tried to paint it!" Twilight was becoming angry.

" NO It wasn't!" The owner barked

" Yes it was and i got help painting it too! Right spike?!" Twilight turned to Spike who was now on Twilights back.

"Why are you so angry over the house?"

" Because that house burned to the ground fifty five years ago young lady!"

"What?" Twilights confusion was mixed with a sudden sense of dread.

" But that can't be possible, I saw it with my own eyes!" Twilight was in denial of what the old guy was saying. Clearly the house she saw was there and a little filly lived there. Right?

" Spike you saw the house right? " Twilight asked spike. He was shrugging his shoulders.

" I... I think so!" Spike said unsure. Twilight did just want to confirm that the house was there, she needed too. Twilight searched for the answer in her mind.

Suddenly The old stallion began to sob. His eyes filled with tears as he tried to say something in between his sobs.

" Why...Why would you do this?... Why would you torment me?" The old stallions then broke down and began to cry.

" I don't understand. I didn't mean any harm, Im just as confused as you are!" Twilight trotted up to the old Stallion and went to put a wing over him, but he backed away.

" Just. please leave and take your painting with you!" The old pony woudn't even look at her. Twilight. though shocked at this stallion's out pour of emotions, knew that something strange was going on. The old pony was telling the truth about the house burning down but She knew what she saw.

Twilight then thought about the possibility that the house was rebuilt and a new owner was living there. That was the only explanation and all she had to do to clear up this mess was go and talk to Summer Paint or her parents.

" I'm sorry sir. I'll be going. Come on Spike." Twilight and Spike turned and left the store. The Old stallion was still crying.

" What was that all about?" Spike asked as twilight was flying towards the hill she had visited the day befor.

" I Don't know spike,but i want to clear this all up!" She wasn't exactly sure of which direction the house was in so it took her some time to find the hill.

Once she did find the hill, she landed with a softer landing than she was used to performing. She looked around and saw the outline of the house. The sun was casting the shadows of the surrounding trees on the house so it was a little dark but Twilight knew it was the one. She galloped over towards the house with Spike riding on her and the painting in towe. She was ready to talk to somepony so she could show the Art store owner she was telling the truth. Yet, the closer Twilight got to the house, the more she noticed light shining through the walls. In fact, once she got close enough there wasn't much of the walls left. Everything was charred and only the frame of the house still stood. The thick beams that made up the frame were weathered and charred and the foundation had visible cracks in it. Part of the house had collapsed and plants grew inside and out of the old husk of a home.

Twilight rubbed her eyes with her hooves but the same burned home was there. The bright colors that she clearly saw the day before were not there.

" Spike?" Twilight said with fear.

" I... I don't know Twilight. This is it, right?"

" It Is!" Twilight Said firmly as if it were obvious. Twilight Couldn't understand what was happening. It wasn't possible.

" Where is she?" Twilight asked not so directed to Spike.

" You saw her right!" Now she was directly asking Spike who was just as dumbfounded.

" I did, I saw everything you did!" Spike exclaimed with his arm up in the air.

"I don't Understand! Who were we talking to?" Twilight was desperate for answers but her number one assistant had none to offer. She then turned her attention to the painting which she pulled out of it's sheets. The house she saw was clearly defined in the painting with bright outer wall peach colors. TWilight then took flight and flew over to the hill she had been on the day before. She found the spot she was painting on and landed. She faced the hill and compared the painting to the scene. The house looked completely different even taking into account the different time of day. Twilight was stumped.

She flew around the hills looking for other houses in the direction Summer Paint had been trotting in, but none were around. There were only miles of woods beyond the burned down house.


End file.
